castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Games
This page lists fan-made Castlevania games. For clones of Castlevania games, please see Clones. For hacks of Castlevania games, please see Hacks. Fan Games * Anacrothe's Castlevania NES Remake - A PC fan remake of the original Castlevania game. * Castlevania (Dimondsoft) - A canceled fan game featuring four original characters. * Castlevana - An original web game featuring Trevor Belmont. * Castlevania Chronicles: Dracula's Curse - A remake of Dracula's Curse done with Super Castlevania IV graphics. * Castlevania Dracula LCD Chronicles Generation - A Castlevania game that can be played in tons of different characters and story mode. * Castlevania Fighter - A boss rush style fighting game featuring many playable characters. * Castlevania Millenium - A game based off of Rondo of Blood featuring Richter Belmont. * Castlevania NKN: Original 2D side scroller game inspired by the classic early Castlevanias, but completely original sprites and story. * Castlevania Quest - A fan game using mostly Simon's Quest sprites. * Castlevania Quest 3D - A 3D rendering of a Simon's Quest like game. * Castlevania Remade in Unreal - Remake of Castlevania using the unreal engine. * Castlevania Retribution - A 2D-sprite fighting game based off Castlevania Judgment. * Castlevania: Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss - also known as Reminiscence of the Abyss, fanmade action story game that was created based from the original novel. * Castlevania: Bloodstorm - A cancelled game by Piscesdreams. * Castlevania: Bloody Zombie - A game with a custom intro featuring a bloody zombie riding a wolf skeleton. * Castlevania: Dark Millenium - A castlevania RPG using the RPG Maker 2000 * Castlevania: Darkness of Death * Castlevania: Destiny - An original fan-made Castlevania game. * Castlevania: Eternal Night - A Castlevania game with Mario elements * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness 2D - The first remake of the 2D version, play as Hector to summon the Innocent Devil in arcade adventure. * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence 2D - The first remake of the 2D version, the origin of bond between Leon Belmont and Mathias Cronqvist. * Castlevania: Leon's Quest - A 2D game with tiny sprites, large areas, and many enemies featuring Leon Belmont. * Castlevania: Melody of Chaos - An original game that takes place 30 years after Dawn of Sorrow, in the year 2056. * Castlevania: Moon of Blood - A Castlevania game made using the RPG Maker XP. * Castlevania: Moonlight Requiem - An original adventure featuring a witch vampire. * Castlevania: Rivalries - A Castlevania RPG using RPG Maker 2000 * Castlevania: Sanctuary of Illusion - A classic style Castlevania with multiple playable characters, branching paths and optional co-op. * Castlevania: Serenade of Chaos - A rogue-like RPG game featuring Christopher Belmont * Castlevania: Simon's Destiny - A first person action game made for GZDoom. * Castlevania: Soleiyu's Legacy - A Dracula-X style game featuring Soleiyu Belmont. * Castlevania: Sonata in Red - An overhead RPG game starring Allan Belmont using RPG Maker 2003. * Castlevania: Sonata of Blood - An overhead RPG game starring Ethan Belmont. * Castlevania: Spectral Interlude - A fan game by a Russian team for the Sinclair ZX Spectrum computer. * Castlevania: Spirit of Lords - A fan game by AurA TEam featuring 2 players co-op game of Alucard & Soma * Castlevania: Symphony of Destruction - Original fan game with SotN characters. * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Hacked - A remake of ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' using the Unity3D engine. * Castlevania: Tears of Pain * Castlevania: The Blood Way - A flash game featuring Richter Belmont and his son Ethan in a SoTN and HoD inspired castle. * Castlevania: The Bloodletting - A game inspired by the canceled game "The Bloodletting" starring the son of Richter Belmont. * Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles - An original game featuring Efrain Lecarde as the main hero fighting evil throughout Spain. * Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles 2 - The sequel to Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles. * Castlevania: The Seal Of the Curse - A free fan-made game aims for occupying as a potential sequel to Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. * Castlevania: Twin Moons - A fan game by pulsar06. Features one of the characters from the canceled 32x game, Castlevania: Bloodletting. * Castlevania: XTreme - A Castlevania I based Flash Game recreating the final battle between Simon and Dracula. * CastlevaniaRL - A fast paced rogue-like in which your character must challenge the castle of count Dracula. * CastleZombies - A game featuring Alucard using Symphony of the Night Sprites that can be played on a cell phone or a browser * Curse Engine - Curse Engine's goal is to create a familiar playstyle to Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. * Dracula Fight - A fan game based off Rondo of Blood using klik n play. * Dracula XX - A Japanese fan-game done in Dracula X style with a white haired old Belmont. * Dracula's Shadow - A new adventure structured in the exact same manner as Simon's Quest. * E Mo Cheng DX , or also known as Castlevania DX, the bootleg version Gameboy color that was created from Sintax(China). * Ghastlevania - A simple game set in the modern era. * Hasslevania - A spoof game by DXF Games where Dracula keeps Rovert Bellhump awake. If Dracula doesn't knock it off, he's calling the cops! * Hasslevania 2: This Space for Rent * Haunted Castle II - Haunted Castle style fan made game by Mig who has been famous for Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles. * Haunted Castle III: Trevor's Quest - Another Haunted Castle style fan made game by Mig. * I Wanna Be the Guy - An incredibly difficult game with a very tiny hero. Combines elements from many different franchises. * Ieyasu's CV Game - A difficult new adventure including elements of several Castlevania games. * Konami Quiz 2 - The Lost Cartridges * Pixivania * Ponyvania: A parody and crossover of Order of Ecclesia and My Little Pony. As of writing, features 6 full stages, 3 secret locations and a large SOTN/Metroidvania labyrinth. Steady development. Download page * Ralph Belmondo Densetsu * Sebastian EXE: Gunshot's Awakening * Sebastian EXE: Gunshot's Overture * Super Vampire Killer - Features Chronicle's arranged Simon sprite. * Vampire Blood Chronicles - A total conversion of the Star Wars Jedi Academy game into a 3D castlevania like game featuring Dracula and Richter Belmont among others * Vampire Hunter X - An original game inspired by the different games in the Dracula X series of games. * Vamprotector - A hybrid of Castlevania and Contra.